


Ereri Angst Weekend 2018

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ereri Angst Week, Ereri weekend 2018, Ererievents, M/M, Oneshot Series, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: These are my oneshots for the prompts from the Ereri Angst Weekend that Ererievents is doing on Tumblr from August 2018!August 3rd: Fade - Part 1August 4th: Damaged - Part 2August 5th: Goodbye - Part 3This book will be finished on the 5th of August, I hope you do enjoy the angst!





	1. Fade

**Author's Note:**

> August 3rd - "Fade"

"Eren?... Eren?! Get him out of there! He's not showing any response and it's been to long!" Captain Levi ordered to his squad quickly in a yell

He clenched his readied swords in his calloused hands, feeling his chest ache. He was never one to express worry or fear, but this was different. When Eren transformed during yet another one of Hanjis experiments, it went wrong. He had never seen him so out of control before, he was following orders perfectly at the start and then something snapped, a different type of fiery look in his eye that Levi hadn't seen before that gave him more than enough reason to be concerned as he roared unusually annalistically. After that, Eren then only responded to everyone yelling at him with punches or attempted biting. He swore he was a millisecond away from crushing Mikasa herself between his teeth if it wasn't for him having to act quickly and yank her away from him at the last minute, she was always too close to him, more so whenever he transformed.

He watched Mikasa manage to cut the nape precisely as usual and pull him out with little to no effort, slicing into the hot muscles and flesh that held him captive inside his titan body. Levi frowned slightly at the state his other half was in, a slight flashback coming to mind. It only lasted a moment but it felt longer...

_"I am not normal... This isn't normal..." Eren lightly touched the slowly healing burn marks under his eyes and around his neck "I'm barley human, if someone hurts me, I just regenerate. I'm a freak..." He laughed sadly "I wish everyone had the same advantage, maybe then we'd keep the numbers of the regiment up and then no one would have to die in vain... Maybe I'm just... Not human at all... You don't have to be so patient with me, you don't even have to treat me as kindly you do the others... Everyone's right, I am a Monster..." ___

___"Eren, don't spew such Bullshit at me." Levi said, a sentence that would have been a scolding to anyone else, but his tone was soft to him and him alone "You are human, you're more human that most of the people I've seen and come to know. You're not a monster, you just have fearsome beauty." ____ _

_____"But, Levi, you should be with-" ____ _ _ _

_______Levi leaned in and kissed him once to shut him up, knowing what he was about to say "No buts, I'm your Captain and you will take my word for it. That's an order, do you understand me? If you start to doubt yourself you won't be any good to anyone, so take my word for it. The moment you give up on anything, the moment you give up on yourself, you've lost." ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I..." Eren sighed softly and smiled, just barley "Yes, Sir..." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Oi, it's after hours and we're alone. You can drop the formality." He rolled his eyes, a slight playful look on his place that replaced his usual scowl ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Eren couldn't help but smile more "Yes, Levi. I understand." He said, leaning his head on his shoulder. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Levi smiled slightly and leaned his head against his as the pair looked up at the night sky filled with bright stars, as nostalgic as this felt for him, he always felt even at more peace with Eren by his side. Being with him like this was defiantly a choice he would not regret, not now, not ever. He still remembered when he sat at this exact spot with Farlan and Isabel as they talked about whatever came to mind as well as never being able to stop discussing the difference between the Underground and above it. They'd always talk about how beautiful the sky was above, never really being able to see it for themselves underground until they joined the Scouts. It was always the very thing they were thankful for. Levi didn't waste the opportunity to look down subtly, seeing the night sky reflect magnificently perfectly in the beauty that was Eren Yeagers ocean eyes, the eyes he knew how to read so well. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Levi blinked, snapping himself from his momentary thoughts when Mikasa yelling repeatedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Eren?! Eren, can you hear me?!…" Mikasa yelled desperately as she tried to shake him to wake up after she took him back onto the ground with her, laying him down in her lap "Eren, come on..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eren was prone to comas for different lengths of time after every occasion when he transformed, him being unconscious when pulled out was a normality. Levi sighed, walking towards them when he noticed Erens body start to twitch, slowly at first but then more rapidly. His chest started to heave as he clenched his teeth together, a deep growl coming from his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Eren?..." Mikasa asked, uncertainty slowly taking over her usual monotone_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Teal eyes filled with only the scorching type of fire locked onto the first person in sight as he turned quickly to lash at Mikasa, his sharp nails cutting into her face in an unexpected blow causing her to fall back and bleed. Levis eyes widened, stepping in quickly after the second long shock of him attacking his family of all people passed. He grabbed his shirt in a white knuckled grasp and yanked him up to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What the Hell are you doing, Eren?! Snap out of it, you're human!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eren practically hissed, trying to hit him next. Levi managed to turn to miss the large swipe of his hand, seeing his squad run in with their swords at the ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Stay back!" He ordered them, trying to keep Eren at an arms length distance away from him without harm as he drew his sword._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Levi clenched his jaw as he studied Erens vicious face, he hadn't looked his angry and uncontrollable before, even if he tried. This wasn't him, this was different... Something insanely primal with no brain or feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Eren, calm down, now! That's an order!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eren growled again, it only getting louder the more frustrated he grew with not landing a hit. Levi huffed slightly through clenched teeth and pushed him down, his hand around his throat as he tightened it bit by bit. He swore he was breathing just as heavily as him at this rate, his hand starting to shake. He couldn't do it. He felt his heart start to crack painfully, the only slight hope keeping it together was the thought of Eren snapping out of his insanity sometime soon before he grew worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________In a second, things were turned upside down in the blink of an eye, before Levi could even react, Eren kicked him off of him and pinned him down to the ground. His hands around his throat in a deadly grasp. Levi choughed hard when he fell onto his back, looking at the monster above him wide eyed, where did his Eren go and why wasn't he coming back?...  
"E-Eren… S-Stop..." He grasped at his hands, drying to dig away rapidly at tanned skin, his eyes starting to water slightly from the sudden lack of oxygen as he glanced to his squad who were starting to shout in panic and fear, running in with their swords at the ready again "N... No! Stay There! That's a fucking order!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"B-But Captain..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That's. An. Order." He spoke in short quick breaths_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He looked back up at Eren again, fear and uncertainty in his steel eyes as he tried to blindly reach for his sword that dropped from his hand as a last resort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"When the time comes, I'll be the one to kill him..." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Levi swallowed thickly as the flashback of the day of Erens court trial came to mind, he didn't want it to have to come to that, he never did, but he had to say something convincing that could give them custody of Eren. little by little, Eren dug his nails more and more into the sides of Levis throat, piercing the skin casing blood to run down his neck as he slowly impaled it. Tears suddenly rolled down Levis pale complexion and into the long strands of his dark hair, a place of Erens affection before- Only accustomed to tender kisses and loving bites by the brunet above him lips, now a place the very same person was digging into painfully for bloodshed with intent to kill, and Levi was sure that type of pain was worse than anything that Eren was doing to him physically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"E-Eren…" He coughed, blood staining his pale lips "S-Stop... You'll kill me..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The second someone decided to refuse his last order was the second he grabbed his blade and made a hard choice quickly, his vision starting to slightly blur and fade to black as he used the last of his strength to end the fight. He coughed violently as tears ran down his face rapidly, blood running down by each side of his now paler lips the moment Eren busted an artery by his pulse point. Levi watched as the once lost, fearful and angry eyes that were usually so beautiful start to slowly fade and become ever vacant. Before he took his last breath, Levi saw the real Eren only for a split moment just before his heart stopped beating, his eyes showing how scared and deathly sorry he was, how much pain he was in not knowing what was happening or what he did. As Levis breathing took it's tole, the last thing he saw was how much Love those eyes had for him in them once before. He knew he didn't mean it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I-I love you... Eren…" Levi breathed a final time before his eyes became faded just like his lovers, his hand slipping as it dripped with Erens blood from the final blow to his heart. Erens body fell against his for their final embrace in deaths wake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. I Am Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 4th - "Damaged"
> 
> I was a little late in uploading the "Fade" prompt yesterday, but not by much! I tried to get it done before 12am but submitted it around 1.30am-ish ^^; I'm glad this one will be submitted on time today! Anyway, yesterdays story was set in cannon verse but I want to do a mixture that's between cannon verse and a modern AU that was sort of "Heathers" inspired due to taking inspiration from the song from the Musical "I Am Damaged" which I feel is perfect for this prompt. I do hope you enjoy more angst!

Levi was breathing heavy, his chest heaving with every quick breath he tried to catch. His hands shook as he gripped both swords in them tightly, holding onto them for dear life. He wasn't only protecting himself, but Eren too... The Brat of a kid that he had come to know and love, the only one he let in and held close. There was no chance he was going to lose him, not today, not ever...

"Stand down, Soldiers! I will kill you, I swear it! If you refuse this order then you're no better than those fucking monsters outside!" Levi yelled in a growl "He is one of us, not one of them!"

Eren was behind him, his eyes wide as his body shook with fear. He held his head in his hands as he kneeled on the ground. He could feel the blood slowly start to drip from his nose, a common defect from being a titan shifter, a burden too big to bare as it kills you from the inside as if having the ability to turn into something everyone was scared of wasn't enough. He grit his teeth together as he tried to stand on shaking legs, he couldn't think, his head and heart was pounding too much. He struggled to breathe as coughed up more blood violently, only making the other soldiers that already had their blades out with he intent to kill him where he stood more agitated. Erens vision blurred lightly as he looked round, there were scared and vicious faces circling himself and Levi, cornering them in the centre with their metal pointed at them as if they were they enemy.

"Captain, he's a liability! He's a danger to all of us here, he's a monster!"

"He didn't know what he was doing! How do you expect a kid like him to be able to control something he didn't even ask for? If anyone wants him disciplined, it'll be me to be the one to administer it, but not by killing him like a coward because you're all too scared to understand a damn thing! We're not the enemy here!"

"Captain move or we'll be forced to attack! He can turn on us and kill every scout out here whenever he feels like it!"

Levi stood firmly in his place, only holding onto his swords tighter "Not a fucking chance."

"L-Levi, just... They're right... You should fall back and let them kill me..." Eren spoke weakly from behind him

Levis eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at him, still keeping his defence up from the vulture-like soldiers around them. They were outnumbered and Levi wasn't sure if he himself could handle this number while still keeping Eren alive and safe away from them. At least half of them were armed with swords and the other half with guns. Nothing was in their favour.

"No fucking way, you can't just give up and accept death when it knocks. Especially in this way. You're being betrayed by your fellow man. Who are they to decide to your fate like that?!"

"If it makes everyone feel better then I'll surrender... I just... Wanted to be one of them..."

"Eren, they want to hurt and kill you because they're stupid... I'm not letting that happen..."

"Captain, you are not in control of the situation anymore!" one of the squad leaders yelled

"He didn't fucking do anything wrong!" Levi bit back

"We will give you till the count of ten to fall back! He's still a titan! If you don't move we'll be forced to open fire!" People readied and aimed their guns, having the best shots lined up of the two males in the centre of them, other Soldiers getting their swords at the ready just in case.

"I don't care!" His voice broke slightly, his eyes wide and hateful to the people he once called comrades

"TEN!"

"Levi... Please..." Eren begged

He clenched his jaw and kneeled down beside him, taking his face in his hands. Erens eyes widened, never before had he seen Levi look so... Afraid. Enough to break tears from those steel eyes he fell in love with long ago.

"I'm not going to just stand there and let them kill you... Kill us... I'll find a way..."

Eren leaned into levis touch "You can't take them all of your own and I'm too weak to even stand..." His voice cracked "Just... Fall back... Do this world a favour and just let it happen... Let me die..."

"NINE!"

"Eren, stop saying shit like that..."

"But it's true..."

"No it's not... You're everyone's hope... You're my hope..."

"I can't be... Not anymore..."

"EGHIT!"

"I'll open their fucking eyes then..."

"You tried that already... I've already accepted it... At least this way you won't die in some meaningless death..."

"Protecting you is not meaningless, Eren!..."

"SEVEN!"

"But it is... Everyone's afraid of the monster I am... I never wanted to hurt or scare anyone, I just wanted things to change... I wanted everyone to be free because we're born free... Not as cattle just waiting to die..." He smiled sadly as tears ran down his tanned complexion

"Eren, please... Let me do this for you... I refuse to just let you be put down like a damn dog... It... It wouldn't suit you..."

"SIX!"

"It would suit you less..."

"What about everything we talked about?... Everything we dreamed about, huh?... What about me?..." The older male cried as he rested his forehead against his  
Eren could feel Levis tears drip down his cheeks, mixing with the blood that stained his face by his lips and nose as they ran down his face. Sure, everyone was aiming their guns in his face to kill him, but Levis sadness and desperation hurt him more than anything else.

"FIVE!"  
"I'm just damaged, Levi... No one wants an unstable titan shifter around... They're right, I am a liability... Just some stupid kid that thought he could make a difference..."  
"I don't fucking care about that, I know you... You know you..."

"FOUR!"

With shaking hands, Eren took Levis face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Levis eyes widened before they closed tightly, stifling a sob as he returned the affection back to him just as deeply as both of them cried all the more harder, if this was to be their last embrace, Eren wanted to make it memorable.

"Disgusting!" A Soldier grimaced as they saw the display

"Fuck the count down!" The squad leader yelled with an equally disgusted face, there was echoes of multiple guns being cocked suddenly around them

Levi savoured every moment he got to feel his lips against Erens for the last time, his reflexes quickly kicking in as he pushed his lover onto the ground on his back as he shielded him with his body, his arms trembling as they tightly wrapped around him to leave no gap for a single bullet. His eyes widened when the first hit him through his back, blood seeping thorough his white shirt at a fast pace. Erens eyes widened as he watched the pained and dying expression on Levis face that he tried to hide through gritted teeth, he reached up to gently touch his face as he cried hard watching the life slowly leave his eyes with every other shot that was fired

"I-I... Love you... S-So much... Eren..." He breathed, his sentence half incoherent but Eren understood him perfectly, sobbing an "I love you too..." back as the dead weight of Levis body on top of him felt heavier by the moment, feeling wetness come from the several bullet wounds in his abdomen. He was gone. He died for him, but at what cost? There was no escape of execution after this...

"You're the monsters! Not me, not Levi! You're all pathetic cowards!" Eren roared through his tears "How could you?! He was our Captain! He didn't deserve to die!"

The rest of the Soldiers ignored him, scoffing as they inched in closer, leaving him no room for possible escape. Eren growled, making a last attempt to stand up for what he believed in, for what they had believed in. He bit into his hand suddenly, the last thing he remembered was a sudden blast of bright lightening as he shifted for the last time in his short life.

. . . 1,000 Years later in the next life . . .

"Levi, don't do it, please..." Eren begged

"They were trying to hurt you. They deserve to die..." He smirked in a low and dangerous tone

"That doesn't mean you need to fucking kill them!..."

"We have the upper hand this time."

"So what?! We can be the bigger people this time!"

He glanced up at Eren sceptically, he was someone Levi had held close to him, even closer the moment they found eachother again in this life and became together again. They remembered everything in their past life, down to the last painful detail. It was enough to make Levi bitterly spiteful to anyone that dared to hurt his Eren. He'd never let anyone do that again.

"They're not even your friends, so why do you care?! Don't you remember what happened last time people tried to hurt you?! You almost got killed!"

"I did get killed... You died too..." He frowned

"That... That doesn't matter..."

"Of course it does!" Eren pushed him back, away from the people he was about to kill. Sure, they might have tried to hurt him before but he didn't care, this wasn't like last time in their old life.

Eren grabbed the pistol that Levi had a firm grip of in his hands in an attempt to take it off him as they wrestled relentlessly for it, the ones held hostage before now running free the moment the gun stopped being aimed at them. Levi huffed in annoyance "Now look what you did! I'll have to hunt them down one by one for what they did now!"

Eren clenched his jaw the more he struggled to render him weaponless and things only grew more intense, pulling the weapon in every direction possible as they played tug of war with it "Give up! Let them go! Let that life go, we're not in it anymore! We don't have to fight!"

"Not a fucking chance! They need to pay for what they did!"

A sudden shot fired, the room falling deadly silent with only their heavy breathing cutting through it, steel and teal eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. Levi was the first to stumble back slightly, blood seeping though his shirt. He glanced down in shock, placing his hand over the wound as blood now started to stain and run down his hand.

"You... You shot me..."

"N-No, I... I didn't mean it... I'm sorry!"

The moment Levi suddenly dropped to his knees, Eren dropped to his right along side him and held him close, crying hard.

"This... This isn't so different from last time is it...?" Levi laughed weakly

"You can't leave me... Not again, Levi please..."

"Eren, I'm damaged..." He smiled bitterly as he remembered Eren saying those very words once before "...Far too damaged, but you- You're not like me, you are not beyond repair... You're not a monster, you weren't in our past life and you're sure as Hell aren't in this one... I'll always be there to die for you, whatever the cost..." He breathed slowly through the pain

"But I don't want you to, I was the one that made you get shot..."

"To die for you is bliss, to die by you is even better..." He breathed, a weak smile on his pale lips "I'd rather die by your hand this time than some Assholes trying to hurt you... You don't deserve that... You want to make a difference and they're scared of change... You're destined for greatness and you always will be in whatever life you lead, don't... Don't die along side me this time, I want you to keep going..."

"I can't make it without you..." Erens voice broke "I-I can't..."

Levi took Erens face in his hands firmly, the blood that coated one of his hands smearing on the right side of his face. Erens eyes widened, this time around, those steel eyes were not filled with fear like last time... It was something closer to the lines of... Content?

"You can and you will, I'll only hold you back... I'll find you again, I promise... And I won't... I won't screw it up next time..." He leaned his forehead against his and coughed hard, blood splattering onto the ground below them.

Eren closed his eyes tightly as he held Levi closer to him, tears streaming down his face as they started to hear faint police sirens in the distance.

"We... We need to get you out of here..." His voice shook "They'll take you away..."

"Eren, I'll die before they get here and you know it... Just... Make a life for yourself here, I'll be waiting for you on the other side again, I promise..." He gently rubbed underneath Erens eyes, wiping away his tears that were mixing with his blood "Stick around here, make things better... You beat me, fair and square..."

"I didn't want to... I just wanted you to stop..."

He smiled weakly "Maybe you've always been stronger than me... Even now as I trade my life for yours... Go do something with it..."

"No... Not this way... It can't end like this...!"

"It has to because I love you... So much..."

Levi suddenly fell limp in his arms as his steel eyes slowly fell closed, a somewhat calm expression on his face still. Eren buried his face into his neck as he cried and screamed, nothing but the scent of blood filling the air.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I... I'll see you soon, Levi... I love you..."


End file.
